1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to part of the body structure of a vehicle and, more particularly, to the upper body structure of a car body by which a connection between a front head panel and roof side rails is reinforced.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a reinforcement structure is provided so as to reinforce a connection between a front header panel extending in a transverse direction of a vehicle, roof side rails extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle, and front pillars extending downward from the roof side rails. The front header panel and the roof side rail are rigidly connected so as to form a roof frame. Specifically, such a reinforcement structure includes a corner strut member for interconnecting the front header and the roof side rail so as to increase the torsional stiffness of the upper body structure at the connection.
Upper body structures reinforced by such a reinforcement structure are still insufficient in stiffness to withstand crash loads acting on the vehicle body in a vertical direction. In addition to this structural disadvantage, upper body structures reinforced in this manner require the provision, in the vehicle compartment, of a triangular corner section. This is something of a structural disorder that spoils what would otherwise be a "fine" or pleasing interior appearance of the vehicle compartment.